Tarble
| | Race = Saiyan | Date of birth = Between 732 Age - 737 Age | FamConnect = Gure (Wife) King Vegeta (Father) Vegeta (Brother) Future Vegeta (Brother, Alternate timeline) Bulma (Sister-in-law) Trunks (Nephew) Future Trunks (Nephew, Alternate Timeline) Bulla (Niece) Vegeta Jr.'s mother (Great-Grandniece) Vegeta Jr. (Great-Great Grandnephew) Cell (Modified clone of brother) }} makes his debut (and ultimately, his only appearance) in the 2008 animated feature ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, the first animated production in the franchise since Dragon Ball: The Path to Power in 1996. He is the estranged brother of Vegeta, and husband to a peculiar alien named Gure. Tarble and his brother Vegeta's names are loose puns on the word 'vege'table'.' Biography At an early age, Tarble was ordered by his father, King Vegeta, to be sent to a remote planet on the grounds that he lacked the aggression and fighting skills required to be a Saiyan warrior, classifying Tarble a low-class Saiyan. His appearance in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! shows that his personality is somewhat gentle, compared to the ruthlessness of the average Saiyan. Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Tarble, accompanied by Gure, flee to Earth to seek Vegeta's assistance in defeating the brother duo Abo and Kado, former henchmen of Frieza whom Tarble confesses have since become as powerful as their master and have been terrorizing his home. Abo and Kado pursue Tarble and Gure to Earth using Saiyan Pods, where Trunks and Goten are unleashed on the two. After struggles from both sides, Abo and Kado fuse into Aka, prompting Trunks and Goten to fuse into Gotenks and incite another battle. When Aka begins to demonstrate more significantly devastating power, Goku and Vegeta prepare to destroy him. The two Saiyans playfully compete to be the one to destroy Aka. However, a trick Goku plays on Vegeta results in Goku's successfully beating Abo and Kado. Voice actors * Japanese dub: Masakazu Morita Trivia * Further diluting his background, Tarble has a physique which makes him appear teen-aged. However, as it is certain that his father died when his brother Vegeta was five years old, Tarble can be no more than five years younger than Vegeta. This puts Tarble's age somewhere in the late 30's at the time of his appearance. As there is a five-year age gap between himself and Vegeta, as well as two extra years Vegeta gains from his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, putting Vegeta's age at 46, it is suggested that Tarble is 39 years old in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!. However, it should be noted that Saiyans remain in their youth and prime longer than Humans. This may explain his teen-aged appearance. This might also be genetic, as Vegeta is shorter than most characters. Also, his scrawny size might have contributed to the Saiyans' decision to excommunicate him, as he demonstrated little fighting potential. * Tarble coined a synonym for power level. Along with "fighting power," Tarble used the synonym "combat strength." * Tarble's hair resembles very closely to that of Adult Gohan's. * By the time he appears, Tarble is the only surviving full-blooded Saiyan to never transform into a Super Saiyan. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Saiyans Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Siblings Category:Males